TWO HEARTS, ONE SOUL
by justcassy
Summary: Fic Pós Wilson s Heart


Fic - Two hearts, one soul  
Spoilers: Pós Wilson's Heart  
Censura: Ainda não pensei a respeito... Mas, da minha cabecinha pode vir qualquer coisa

**Princeton Hospital**  
Passaram-se alguns minutos após a partida de Wilson do quarto de House. Ele tentou conter as lágrimas, mas era inevitável que caíssem. Gregory House estava chorando como poucas vezes na vida, sentindo o peso da culpa sobre os ombros e a certeza de que havia perdido o melhor e talvez único amigo. Nesse instante ele ouviu Cuddy se mexer na cadeira ao seu lado e percebeu que não estava sozinho.  
- House, você está bem? Pergunta ela, descalça, levantando-se para ficar de pé ao lado de seu leito.  
Ele simplesmente virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao dela. House não queria que Cuddy percebesse sua fraqueza, não seria típico dele deixar transparecer o que estava sentindo. Mas não era preciso falar nada, ela já havia visto que os olhos azuis dele estavam marejados, e sentiu uma imensa necessidade de consolá-lo.  
- Eu estou aqui House, para o que você precisar...  
- Wilson... É a única coisa que ele consegue dizer, pois Cuddy coloca os dedos sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de dizer alguma coisa.  
- Shiii... Não fale, você precisa guardar forças, descansar. Não vou deixar você House... Eu prometo. Afirma ela, deslizando os dedos sobre os lábios dele, e repousando a mão sobre um dos braços de House, em seguida.  
House desvia o olhar para onde seus braços se encontravam, ele não estava acostumado com "essa" Cuddy, carinhosa, prestativa, preocupada. Era como se ela realmente se importasse com ele, mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Ele se sentiu privilegiado, e mesmo negando, naquele momento ele precisava dela, precisava de toda a atenção que ela lhe dispensava.

Cuddy segurou não mão de House, para garantir-lhe que não o abandonaria. Por um instante ela pensou que ele havia correspondido ao toque, apertando suavemente sua mão em retribuição, mas a sensação logo desapareceu. House fechou os olhos e permaneceu ali, pensando no ocorrido, sobre Amber, Wilson e as repercussões de seus atos. Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, percebeu que Cuddy havia adormecido ao seu lado, mas sua mão ainda estava presa a dele, e ele não queria soltá-la. House precisava dela, e de alguma maneira Cuddy sempre sabia quando ele precisava dela, não era preciso dizer nada, não era preciso entender nada. Desviando sua atenção de toda a culpa que sentia, ele focou o olhar sobre ela, adormecida, cansada, mas ao seu lado, como em todas as outras vezes. O que ela realmente sentia por ele? E o que ele realmente sentia por ela? A mente de House tentou concluir essas questões, mas a resposta era muito mais complexa do que a razão. Ele se certificou de que ela realmente estava dormindo e retribuiu ao aperto de mão, segurou a suave mão de Cuddy entre sua palma, deslizando os dedos sobre cada pedaço de sua pele. As mãos de Cuddy eram muito mais macias do que ele se lembrava. Logo, as lembranças de sentir as mãos dela percorrendo seu corpo afloraram vividamente. Ele sentia falta dela, muito mais do que a razão podia explicar. E House finalmente pegou no sono, ainda acariciando discretamente a mão de Cuddy, sem soltá-la por um minuto sequer. O que ele não conseguiu perceber antes de cair no sono foi o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios de Cuddy, que tentava se manter "adormecida".

**Casa de House - Dois dias depois...  
**  
Ele estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto quando ouviu batidas na porta.  
- Posso entrar? Você está decente? Pergunta Cuddy.  
- Por decente você quis dizer vestido? Bem, se você quiser eu fico indecente para você... Responde ele sarcasticamente.  
Após ouvir a resposta dele, Cuddy revolve abrir a porta. Ela trazia uma bandeja com um prato e um guardanapo entre as mãos.

- O que é isso? Questiona ele ao vê-la.  
- Em alguns lugares é chamado de sopa, você precisa se alimentar House!  
- Você cozinhou isso? Eu prefiro não arriscar minha vida de novo, não estou com fome. Diz ele, fazendo pouco caso.  
- Eu não estou perguntando se você está ou não com fome, você vai comer, e isso está muito bom, apesar de ter sido feito por mim.  
Ela coloca a bandeja sobre o colo dele, pega uma colherada da sopa e tenta levar à boca de House, mas ele permanece com a boca fechada, como uma criança que faz birra para não comer.  
- Eu não quero essa gororoba mamãe! Exclama ele.  
- House, pare com isso! Eu não sou sua mãe, você não tem mais 5 anos de idade! Abra a boca e coma isso! Manda Cuddy, exaltada.  
- Vamos fazer uma troca? Fala ele, maliciosamente.  
- Que troca? Pergunta Cuddy, curiosa.  
- Uma colherada dessa sua gororoba... Por uma peça de roupa. É pegar ou largar. Afirma ele.  
- House, caso você ainda não tenha percebido, eu sou uma médica, não uma prostituta!  
- Sério? Desde quando? Indaga ele, ironicamente.  
Cuddy levanta-se da cama, deixando o prato no colo de House.  
- Coma, House, agora! Manda ela.  
- Porque eu tenho que comer isso?  
- Porque eu perdi meu precioso tempo naquela sua cozinha imunda para fazer isso para você, então o mínimo que você precisa fazer por mim é comer! Responde ela, irritada.  
- Não se irrite mamãe! Diz ele, colocando uma colherada na boca.  
- E pare de me chamar de mamãe! Retruca ela.  
- Eu acho que você ainda não tem idade para ser chamada de vó, mas se você prefere...  
- Eu não sou da sua família House e pare de agir como uma criança!  
- Pare você de agir como minha mãe! Responde ele.  
- Eu desisto, coma sua sopa, e me chame quando terminar... Diz ela, batendo a porta atrás de si.  
- Mulheres... Pelo dia do mês, provavelmente TPM. Diz ele, devorando a sopa que estava realmente boa.

Nesse momento, Lisa Cuddy percebeu que viver sob o mesmo teto que Gregory House seria mais difícil do que ela havia imaginado.  
Quando House terminou o jantar, contrariando o pedido de Cuddy, levantou-se da cama e levou seu prato vazio para a cozinha. Assim que apontou na porta da cozinha viu que Cuddy estava lavando a louça que estava na pia. House ficou ali parado, com seu prato na mão, observando aquela cena tão surreal para sua imaginação fértil. Cuddy estava em sua casa, lavando a louça do jantar que havia feito para ele. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos Gregory House sentiu que não estava sozinho, havia alguém com quem podia compartilhar todos os momentos. Mas será que esse sentimento era recíproco? Ele parou de imaginar, colocou os pés no chão, afinal, ele era o solitário e miserável House, e ela era a sua chefe, isso não poderia funcionar. Depois de algum tempo, Cuddy finalmente conseguiu notar a presença de House.  
- O que você está fazendo de pé? House, você acabou de acordar de um coma, teve uma parada cardiorespiratória, precisa de repouso 24 horas por dia!  
Enquanto ela passava o sermão, ele permaneceu paralisado, apenas observando a reação dela.  
- Por que Cuddy? Pergunta ele, com expressão séria.  
- O que? Questiona ela, sem entender a pergunta.  
- Porque você está aqui? Continua ele, fitando-a nos olhos.  
Cuddy tenta pensar em uma resposta plausível, seus lábios esboçam algumas palavras que demoram a sair.  
- Eu... Eu preciso de um motivo para estar aqui? Indaga ela, disfarçando o nervosismo.  
Não havia uma resposta precisa para a pergunta de House. Na realidade, ambos sabiam a resposta, que valia mais do que qualquer palavra.  
- Vá pra casa, Cuddy. Você deve ter muitos outros problemas para resolver... Diz House, colocando o prato sobre a pia.  
Ela se aproxima de House, segurando-o pelo braço.  
- Eu não vou a lugar algum até que eu tenha certeza de que você vai ficar bem. Avisa ela, encarando seus belos olhos azuis.

House alternava o olhar da região onde Cuddy o segurava pelo braço, para o belo par de olhos verdes. A proximidade dela o asfixiava, e ao mesmo tempo o fazia se sentir completo novamente. Eram sentimentos contraditórios que House não podia negar que existissem, entretanto, precisava entender tais sentimentos.  
- Eu vou ficar bem. Você deveria ir pra casa. Afirma ele, virando-se para quebrar o contato.  
A frieza na voz de House deixou Cuddy magoada. Talvez, se fosse qualquer outra mulher que não o conhecesse tão bem, teria aceito a proposta. Mas Cuddy não era qualquer mulher, ela sabia que ele precisava dela, e ela precisava tê-lo por perto.  
- Eu estou onde deveria estar House. Vá para cama, eu vou daqui a pouco... Responde ela.  
E House franze a testa desacreditando no que havia acabado de ouvir.  
- "Eu vou daqui a pouco". Repete ele.  
- Não se anime... Da última vez a sua espreguiçadeira me garantiu uma enorme dor nas costas. Preciso de um lugar mais confortável para passar a noite. Diz ela.  
- Conheço várias posições confortáveis para se passar a noite. Brinca ele.  
- Por passar a noite eu quis dizer dormir... Continua Cuddy.  
- Claro! Você acha que eu pensaria o quê, doutora Cuddy? Que por passar a noite você quis dizer "fazer sexo selvagem incessantemente"?  
- Vá pra cama, House!  
- Com todo prazer, estarei esperando por você mamãe... Fala ele, piscando um dos olhos maliciosamente para ela.  
Cuddy tenta evitar o sorriso, mas não consegue. Assim que ele deixa a cozinha, o sorriso se estampa claramente nos lábios da médica. Ela termina de lavar a louça e segue para o banheiro, para se trocar. Coloca uma camisola branca com seu robe por cima e segue para o quarto de House. Quando ela abriu a porta o ambiente já estava escuro e ela pensou que House já havia pegado no sono. Retirou o robe e enfiou-se embaixo do lençol. Levou apenas alguns segundos para Cuddy sentir uma respiração quente perto de sua orelha. House estava há apenas alguns milímetros de seu corpo, e ela estremeceu com a proximidade.

- House, eu costumo dormir com uma arma embaixo do travesseiro, caso você não saiba... Avisa Cuddy, nervosa.  
Mas ele nem sequer a escuta, coloca as mãos sobre os ombros de Cuddy, puxando seu corpo mais para perto. Ele estica o braço sobre o corpo de Cuddy, passando a mão sobre sua barriga. House estava tão perto, e foi tudo tão rápido, que ela nem sequer conseguia processar os fatos.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Questiona ela.  
Como se não estivesse entendendo nada, House simplesmente estica as mãos e pega um par de meias, que estava do lado de Cuddy na cama.  
- Desculpe, eu deixei as minhas meias do seu lado... Sinto frio nos pés de madrugada, preciso delas. Justifica ele, disfarçando o riso.  
- Se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou dormir na sala. Avisa Cuddy.  
- Se eu fizer o que? Colocar minhas meias? Pergunta ele, fazendo-se de desentendido.  
Cuddy levanta-se da cama, e acende a luz. Ela havia tido uma idéia. Abriu o armário de House e separou a cama em duas metades, com algumas almofadas que havia encontrado.  
- Eu fico com a metade esquerda e você com a direita. Nada de ultrapassar a fronteira, estou sendo clara o suficiente? Pergunta ela.  
- Sim sargento! Responde House, batendo continência.  
E ela novamente apaga a luz e deita-se na sua metade da cama. Tudo parecia tranqüilo, e Cuddy finalmente começou a pegar no sono. Antes que ela conseguisse dormir, sentiu uma perna sobre a sua.  
- House! Você ultrapassou sua metade! Exclama ela, retirando a perna dele de cima da sua.  
- Minha perna se sentiu solitária na minha metade da cama... Ela tem vontade própria. Brinca ele.  
- Durma House! E diga a sua perna para dormir também. Diz ela, entrando no jogo.

Cansado de toda a brincadeira, House finalmente cai no sono. Pela primeira vez desde o acontecido com Amber ele tem o mais próximo de um sono tranqüilo. E Cuddy estava ali, para conforta-lo. Durante o sono ele sonha com Wilson, Amber e ele mesmo, todos estavam dentro do ônibus. De repente House acorda assustado, soltando um grito de desespero.  
- Nãoooooo...Grita ele, levantando-se.  
Cuddy acorda assustada e olha pra House. Ele estava transpirando, ofegante, o sonho provavelmente foi assustador.  
- House, foi um pesadelo, acalme-se. Pede ela, colocando o dorso da mão sobre sua testa, para verificar a temperatura. Você está ardendo em febre...vou pegar um antitérmico.  
Ela se levanta e traz o remédio acompanhado de um copo de água. Se fosse em qualquer outra situação, House não deixaria escapar o fato de Cuddy estar vestindo uma camisola branca quase transparente, mas diante dos fatos, ele nem sequer tinha condições para fixar o olhar nela.  
House deita-se novamente na cama, sentindo calafrios por causa da febre. Tentando controlar sua temperatura, Cuddy coloca um edredon sobre ele, para mantê-lo aquecido. Em seguida ela retoma seu lugar ao lado dele, dessa vez sem almofadas. E Cuddy o abraça, colocando sua cabeça na curvatura entre os ombros e o pescoço de House, aninhando-se a ele.  
- Você está invadindo minha metade da cama...Diz ele, com a voz fraca.  
- Só estou tentando te manter aquecido House, quer que eu pare? Pergunta ela, ansiosa.  
- Não...Responde ele, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Dessa vez ele dormiu a noite toda e mesmo após a febre e os calafrios terem desaparecido, Cuddy continuou abraçada a ele pelo resto da noite. Quando House abriu os olhos, sentiu o vazio de não ter mais o corpo dela aninhado ao seu. Ele se virou para se certificar de que ela não estava ali. Por um instante House sentiu falta dela, imaginou que Cuddy deveria ter voltado para casa durante a noite, finalmente tomando o rumo de sua vida sem e preocupar com ele. Entretanto esses pensamentos foram quebrados pelo grito que vinha da cozinha. Assustado ele se levantou e seguiu para lá.  
- Cuddy o que aconteceu? Pergunta ele, assustado.  
- Queimei meu dedo, fritando os ovos. Você devia comprar uma frigideira decente. Fala ela envergonhada.  
Sobre a mesa havia um belo café da manhã, com ovos, bacon, wafles, tudo que House não comia no café há muito tempo. Talvez Cuddy estivesse indo longe demais.  
- Você fez tudo isso, pra mim? Pergunta ele incrédulo.  
- Na verdade eu comprei tudo na mercearia, a única coisa que fiz foi fritar os ovos e o bacon. E não fiz pra você House, eu acordei faminta, quer me acompanhar? Diz ela, sentando-se na mesa para devorar o café.  
Lisa Cuddy conhecia House muito bem, e sabia que tentar convence-lo a comer não seria uma tarefa fácil. Para isso usou a tática do "fiz tudo sozinha para mim mesma", e House pareceu acreditar que aquela mesa não era apenas para ele.  
Inicialmente ele se recusou a tomar o café da manhã. Mas Cuddy saboreava tudo com tamanha satisfação que ele não resistiu.  
- Esse bacon...delicioso! Fala ela, de boca cheia.  
E House começa a salivar. Cuddy percebe que ele encarava seu pedaço de bacon e leva o garfo em direção à boca de House, que se abre, saboreando a comida. Mais uma vez, Cuddy havia triunfado. House sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Cuddy, depois de muito tempo ele tinha compania para tomar café, por uns instantes o médico se sentiu feliz, mas logo o sentimento de culpa, a dor de perder a amizade de Wilson o fizeram perder o apetite.

Cuddy percebeu a tristeza de House, e segurou uma de suas mãos, sobre a mesa, oferecendo calor humano.  
- Eu estou aqui House, sempre. Diz ela, pressionando sua mão sobre a dele.  
House quebrou o clima do momento e se levantou da cadeira, sua perna doía mais que o habitual, e ele tentou esconder isso de Cuddy, virando-se de costas para que ela não visse a expressão de dor em seu rosto. Ele seguiu para o quarto e pegou seu frasco de Vicodin, virando 3 comprimidos na boca. O médico sentou-se na cama e esfregou sua perna para tentar diminuir a dor. Ele fechou os olhos e as imagens do acidente ressurgiram em sua mente, fazendo com que a dor aumentasse. De repente, House sentiu que sua mão sobre a perna foi coberta por outra mão, a de Cuddy.  
- Sua perna está doendo, você devia ter me falado. Diz ela, precoupada.  
Seus olhares se encontram, a tristeza nos profundos olhos azuis de House se cruzou com a preocupação nos belos olhos verdes de Cuddy.  
- Não é nada. Responde House, secamente.  
- Deite-se na cama e tire sua calça, House. Manda Cuddy.  
Ele olha assustado para ela, tentando compreender a situação.  
- Isso me deixou excitado, como você quiser mamãe...Responde ele, deitando-se na cama.  
Cuddy sorri, pega um de seus cremes na bolsa e senta-se ao lado dele na cama. Assim que ele retira sua calça de pijama, as mãos dela começam a massagear sua perna, na região onde não havia mais nenhum músculo. Ela era uma das únicas pessoas para quem House não tinha vergonha de mostrar sua perna, ele se sentia seguro ao lado dela, e após esse dia, Gregory House passou a ter certeza que o sentimento era recíproco. Assim que sentiu as mãos dela sobre sua perna, House estremeceu, ele já havia recebido inúmeras massagens anteriormente, mas com Cuddy era diferente, a proximidade o deixava desconfortável e ele tentou fazer o possível para que ela não percebesse. Logo o sentimento foi substituído por uma sensação de prazer, a dor começou a melhorar, Cuddy sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Durante toda a massoterapia ele evitou olhar nos olhos dela, por medo de entender que ela estava ali, a seu lado, apenas por pena, e tentando não demonstrar sua fraqueza.  
- Melhor agora? Pergunta ela, tentando fazer com ele se virasse para ela.  
Entretando, House estava com o olhar perdido, e apenas balançou afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
- Eu vou voltar a trabalhar amanhã. Avisa ele, virando-se para fitar Cuddy nos olhos.  
- Você precisa descansar, House. Por favor...  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Cuddy? Fica aqui o dia todo, deixa sua casa, o hospital, porque? Por pena do pobre coitado e miserável Greg House que quase morreu, matou a namorada do melhor amigo e ficou ainda mais solitário? Indaga ele, nervosamente.  
Cuddy fica sem saber o que dizer, o tom dele a deixou magoada, irritada.  
- Não fale assim comigo House, eu só estou tentando ajudar!  
- Eu não preciso de babá, vá embora, você deve ter coisas melhores para fazer do que massagear a perna de um aleijado.  
A raiva percorreu o corpo de Cuddy e foi substituída por um sentimento de culpa, essa mistura de sensações fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, que ela quase não conseguiu evitar que caíssem.  
- Certo, você conseguiu, eu vou embora. Me desculpe, eu só estava tentando ajudar. Diz ela, juntando suas coisas.  
Todavia, antes que Cuddy abrisse a porta para ir embora, House se colocou na frente da porta, impedindo que ela passasse.  
- Eu..não quero que você vá embora. Desculpe. Afirma ele, arrependido.  
- Porque? Pergunta ela, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.  
- Porque eu preciso de você...Responde ele, categoricamente.  
As lágrimas no rosto de Cuddy foram acompanhadas por um sorriso, era exatamente isso que ela precisava ouvir. E ela o abraçou, fortemente. House tentou evitar o abraço, mas não resistiu e acabou retribuindo na mesma intensidade. Os dois fecharam os olhos, e tiveram a certeza de independente de todos os fatos e problemas, eles sempre teriam um ao outro.

Fimmm

Lu minha beta, obrigada! Gi, Nani e Ju ( amo vcs).


End file.
